


X-Future Snippets

by LycoRogue



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: High School Drama, Mutants, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Role-Playing Game, Spin-Off, X-Future, X-men - Freeform, all OCs - Freeform, teen drama, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: Thirty years after the conclusion of "X-Men: Evolution," the next generation of mutants have arrived at the Xavier Institute, and the normal chaos that ensues at the school continues with this new class. Things haven't become any calmer over with the Brotherhood either."X-Future Snippets" is a series of one-shot writing exercises I use to get into character for a play-by-post role play game based on the universe of "X-Men: Evolution." Nearly every character is an OC, but the canon Marvel characters will be referenced and occasionally make an appearance.**EACH ONE-SHOT/CHAPTER WILL HAVE ITS OWN PERSONAL RATING AND REASONING FOR THE RATING SO YOU CAN DECIDE WHICH ONES YOU WANT TO READ. ONE-SHOTS WILL RARELY DIRECTLY RELATE TO EACH OTHER.**





	1. Flashes of Trish

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off this older project with the creation of my one OC Trish "Lighter" Morrison. I was trying to get a feel for this Brotherhood character, and in doing so, I came up with the following three scenes. None of them actually happened in the role-play, but they helped me figure Trish out a bit.
> 
> Also, Devon and Nys are both OCs of my buddy Ronoxym, and remain his intellectual property. Graham was an NPC in the game and remains the intellectual property of my husband, the Game Master.
> 
> There's a lot of character dynamics that I'm not going to really take the time to explain in these exercises. Sorry about that....

_**Rated K+ for mild threats and one or two minor curse words**_

* * *

_**THE NEW RECRUITS: Headcanon of How It Would Have Played Out** _

"What's with the new kid?" Trish lounged across the window sill, arms crossed, as she nonchalantly turned to Quicksilver.

"Haven't you heard?" Quicksilver quickly responded. "Ran into the kid when we were collecting Graham. Fire user who can shape shift." The white-haired man turned with an evil grin on his face, "Might even be Pyro's long-lost kid from back when he had a thing with Mystique."

Trish's features hardened. Her cheekbones became prominent as she inhaled her cheeks, biting on them to prevent herself from setting Quicksilver on fire. "So THAT is the famous Devon, huh?"

She glared as she watched Devon follow the rest of the new recruits into the side room. He was her age - late teens - and dressed like he wanted to be James Dean. His brunette hair was slicked back and his eyes were hidden behind shades. Trish could tell instantly that he was the type who tried too hard to act cool. "Doesn't seem so special to me."

"Go ahead. Kill this kid. Do to him what you did to your real family. See how long Pyro will keep you around after that." Quicksilver gave a chuckle before running out of the room.

Trish snorted flames out of her nose, her hands burning as she struggled to hold back her fire. "Game on, Devon. Let's see what ya got."

* * *

_**Kickstarting A Mission** _

Pyro turned to Trish and gave her a stern look. "Lighter! Now!"

Trish snapped her left hand and a ball of flame appeared in front of Pyro.

"Him too, love," Pyro nodded to his right.

Trish gave a sideways glare at Devon, the teen boy impatiently tapping his foot. With a huff, Trish rolled her eyes and looked away from her rival and snapped her right hand, creating a ball of flame for Arson as well.

"Thatta girl," Pyro smirked and manipulated his flame into a long whip.

Trish angrily exhaled through her nostrils, like a bull about to charge. With a quick roll of her shoulders she whipped her arms straight down by her sides, a ball of flame wrapped around each hand.

"Let's do this," Pyro smirked and ran forward.

* * *

_**Keep Your Enemies Closer** _

"Hey, Pheromone." Trish jumped over the stair banister, skipping the last five steps to the floor.

"Oh! Lighter." Nys quickly stepped back, a bit startled. "What's up?" she cautiously asked, the red-head nearly nose-to-nose with her. Even with her hands casually in her pockets, Trish scared the shit out of Nys.

"You and Arson. You two are super close, right?" Trish kept the distance between the two of them small, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Nys drew out the word, curious and concerned about Trish's sudden interest in her relationship with Devon. "Why?"

"You two, like, an item?" A smirk grew on Trish's lips. It gave Nys a chill.

"Why? You like him or something?"

Trish abruptly stood upright, finally creating a gap between the girls. She tossed her head back, knocking her hair out of her face as she laughed.

Nys blinked, unsure how to take that response. She took a step back, attempting to create a larger space between her and Trish.

In a flash, Trish's hand shot out of her pocket and grabbed hold of Nys' shirt, pulling the blonde nose-to-nose again. Softly, Trish asked, "He'd do anything to keep you safe, wouldn't he?"

"You need to let go of me, Lighter." Nys tried to sound as tough as she used to when on the streets, but something about Trish made her voice still quake a little.

With a low chuckle and another smirk, Trish again stood up straight, releasing Nys' shirt and patting the wrinkles out. "Good. It's good that you have such a loyal protector."

Nys rolled her shoulders back and cautiously shrunk away from Trish's touch. Trish flicked her fingers at her in a shooing manner. Slowly, Nys turned, but made sure to keep eye contact with Trish for as long as she could. Calmly and cautiously, like retreating from a wild animal, Nys walked out the door.

As Nys reached the entryway she heard Trish add in a serious tone, "It's very good that Devon has someone he cares for so deeply." A chill ran up Nys' spine as she left.


	2. Time to Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision needs to be made, but doing so is going to break at least one heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small side story arc in the role-play game where my X-Men character Lia had to decide between the love of two men: Ripley or Lincoln. While we never role-played this scene, it's basically my headcanon to help me figure out Lia's decision.

_Rated K+ for minor language_

* * *

Lia stood on the shoreline, dipping her bronzed toes in the water. She didn't know why she bothered as she dug her other foot in the sand; anchoring herself. She already felt like trash without being in water. She hugged herself and refused to make eye contact. "Ripley, we need to talk."

Ripley sat next to her, allowing the water to flow around him. He barely gave what he was doing any thought, like doodling in the margins of a notebook. The water of the Long Island Sound washed up to greet him - attempting to calm him - and then drifted back into the Sound. He didn't look up at Lia's face. He just turned to watch her foot splashing.

"I'm not going to like who you decided on." He was calm, but there was a pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. You've been so sweet to me and I care for you so much."

"'It's not you, it's me', right? Are you seriously giving me that line? Or is it the 'you'll always be in my heart and a part of me will always love you'? Because it was such a comfort when Chayse said it to you."

Lia stopped playing with the water. She sat down and put a hand on Ripley's shoulder. He debated swatting her away, but craved the contact too much to follow through.

"Don't be like that, Rip. I didn't want this. I didn't want to decide. That was all you. That was all him. I couldn't help this."

"You couldn't just keep going on forever with both of us. You were going to have to decide eventually."

"I know. I just didn't want it to be so soon. Maybe if it wasn't so soon things would have been different."

Ripley turned his head to finally look at her. "What does time have to do with anything? If you love him more than me now than what would more time do aside from drag me along longer? And if you're saying that you could grow to love me more than him someday, if you feel like that's a possibility, than why not just pick me now? If you have that kind of doubt of loving him in the future, why not just pick me?"

Lia removed her hand, turned from Ripley, and hugged her shoulders again. "It's not that simple. It's not a simple thing of whether or not I love him more now or if I believe I'll love you more later."

"Then what is it? Aside from forcing you to make a painful decision, how would forcing you to pick now instead of later make things different?"

She turned to him again. She tried to stay calm and strong in all of this, but her eyes were glossed over with tears threatening to escape. "Lincoln needs me, Rip. You have so much, and you can handle this. You can survive this. Lincoln-" She shook her head and bit her lower lip before continuing, "Lincoln doesn't really connect to others well. I could be his only chance at love. How could I force him to give it up?"

Ripley's face contorted in anger. "So, what? You're staying with him because you feel bad for him? If he wasn't such a delicate little flower you would have picked me? You could have been mine? I could have held you and kissed you and been with you if you didn't feel so guilty about leaving him alone?"

"Rip, don't twist this. It's hard enough-"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "If Lincoln could find someone else – as easily as you think I can – who would you have picked?"

"Ripley, don't do this."

"Who would you have picked? If you weren't afraid of breaking one of us, who would it have been? Would it still have been him?"

"I don't know, Rip." Lia tried to look away, but he kept a firm grip and angled himself to always be in her eye-line.

"You just said that with more time maybe things would have been different. Did you mean 'if Lincoln can grow to survive without me'? Did you?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Damn it, Lia! What are you doing?" He dropped his grip and pushed himself to his feet, turning away from her.

"What do you want me to do here? How can I possibly destroy him like that? Like I said, you are strong enough to survive this."

He didn't look at her. Instead he clenched his fists by his sides. "How can you not understand an ounce of what you're doing?"

She jumped to her feet, choked down the knot in her throat and shouted back. "I'm trying to protect someone I care about. Like I said, you are the one who forced me to make this decision. Don't get pissed at me for not choosing you in the end."

Ripley whipped back around and threw his arms out in front of him, opening and re-clenching his fists. He let out a throaty scream before running his fingers through his sapphire-colored hair. "Dear god! How could I possibly be in love with someone so idiotic?"

Lia stood tall with a disgusted look on her face, "Excuse me?"

He covered his mouth with his hand and started clawing at his cheek. After a few seconds, he curled his fingers to his lips where he bit down on his nails, trying to find the right words without yelling at the girl. A few more seconds passed before his hand balled up again and he hammered the air around him.

"You, my dear, are an idiot. You clearly love me. You clearly want me. You obviously want to be with me, and I want to be with you, and we are both going to be miserable because of your stupid ill-conceived attempt at protecting Lincoln. Do you realize how beyond moronic this whole situation is? First of all, you're assuming that Lincoln can't survive without you but I can. What, in God's name, makes you believe that I could fare any better than him without you? What lead you to the conclusion that I can go day by day knowing that you're with another man? I'm sorry if I was too much of your rock that you believe that I could do the same for myself."

Lia opened her mouth to interject. Ripley whipped his arm through the air and a small wave came out of the river and covered her mouth like a hand. "I'm nowhere near done. So sit down, Miss Madrox, because this is gonna take a minute or two." Steam poured out from around her mouth, and Ripley knew she was getting seriously angry. She responded by crossing her arms and turning her head; only looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Ripley waved his hand and the water retreated back to the river. "The other horrible assumption you made was that Lincoln would be broken if you ever left him. True, if he feels even half the way I do, it could be possible that he'll be devastated. But I also think that's a bit presumptuous and cocky of you to think that you're his only chance at love. If I could find someone else – according to you – than why couldn't he? He's a nice guy. He's kind hearted. He's (mostly) gentle. He can fly and has kick-ass butterfly wings. He's a bit of a catch. Why else would he catch your attention, right? So give him more credit than to be some charity case. If you're staying with him simply because you feel bad for him, or because you're afraid of what he might do without you around, you are doing all three of us a disservice."

Lia's features softened as she slowly turned her head back towards Ripley. "Rip, I don't know what to do. You make it seem like it's such an easy answer, but I do love Lincoln too."

"But do you love him more?"

She dropped her head and clenched her eyes closed. She held her forehead and choked down the start of her tears. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You need more than maybe. I need you to know more than maybe." He walked back over to her and gently rubbed her arms.

"What if I just can't choose?" Her cheeks had small traces of water already sliding down them.

Ripley held up his hand and slowly pulled it back towards him, closing his fingers so that the tips all touched. As he did so, the tears peeled off Lia's cheeks and gathered in a small, marble-sized ball that hovered before his closed hand. "Well, you can't do that. You can't cry. It's cheating if you start to cry." He gave her a small smile.

She gargled on a small laugh before sniffling back more tears. "You'll make for a good shrink someday." She reached out a hand and gently poked him in the stomach. "You'll make an even better one if you could tell me how I'm supposed to choose."

He flicked the ball of her tears away and pulled her in for a hug. "Well, obviously you choose the handsome aspiring psychologist you found living under a pier and who moonlights as one of the campus guards. Let the prince find someone else to be his princess. You wouldn't want that life anyway. Royalty is so strict. You'd much rather hang out with the surfer – we're a much more laid back bunch."

Lia griped Ripley's shirt firmly and buried her face in his chest. "You're such an ass. You know that, right?"

Ripley breathed her in as he pulled her closer, his one arm firmly around her shoulders and his other hand cupping the back of her head. He kissed her crown and rested his chin in her hair. "I'm alright with that as long as I get to keep you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know poly relationships are valid, but none of these characters are poly. So it's just your standard "need to decide" love triangle. I don't mean to ignore the possibility of a polygamous relationship.
> 
> Lia, AKA Obsidian, has the ability to transform into living lava encased in obsidian skin (hence the codename) as well as manipulate tectonic plates and magma. Because of this strong connection to the earth, she gets dizzy or nauseous whenever she's significantly distanced from the ground. She is designed as the daughter of the Marvel character Magma, so yes, she has the same powers.
> 
> Meanwhile, Ripley, AKA Gyre, has the ability to manipulate water and, in extreme occasions, shape-shift into water. So he's most "at home" near, or in, the water.
> 
> Lincoln, AKA Priamus, is an Inhuman son of Blackbolt, which is why Ripley calls him "the prince". He has butterfly-like wings that can create cacophonous and destructive sounds, similar to his father's voice. 
> 
> Ripley was created by my husband, and remains his intellectual property. Lincoln also remains the intellectual property of his player/creator.
> 
> *Fun side note: According to Lincoln's player, the character may actually be gay, or at least somewhere on the... (excuse me if I'm not using the proper term but...) "queer spectrum". They're all teens trying to figure out who they are, and while there was definite evidence within our role play that a Lia/Lincoln (Liacoln?) pairing could be possible, Lincoln's player told me later that Lincoln was growing intense romantic feelings for his male flight instructor, while his feelings towards Lia were becoming more familial. Like she was a surrogate mother. So this headcanon struggle to chose between Ripley and Lincoln could have all been a moot point.*

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this is a bit confusing since it isn't a legit story, but I wanted a play to post my writing exercises. I promise the rest are at least legit one-shot stories and not just quick scenes.


End file.
